1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component using a semiconductor substrate, as well as to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor element, such as silicon, is used for; for example, a substrate (interposer) used for mounting electronic elements such as semiconductor elements, in lieu of a ceramic material or a resin material. An interposer which is formed from; e.g., silicon and which is used for mounting electronic elements exhibits superior thermal conductivity than those exhibited by the ceramic material and the resin material. For this reason, when an electronic element to be mounted generates heat, such an interposer has the advantage of exhibiting superior heat dissipation.
Further, a substrate formed from a semiconductor material is more easily precision-fabricated compared with the ceramic material and the resin material, and has an advantage at the time of formation of microstructures. For these reasons, there are cases where an interposer formed from a semiconductor material, such as silicon, is adopted for an especially-miniaturized electronic component. (see e.g., Japanese Patent Unexamined Document: JP-A-2000-39371).
However, particularly for the purpose of forming complicate wiring (a conductive material) for use in mounting elements in the case of formation of an interposer built from a semiconductor substrate, there arises a problem that processes for manufacturing the interposer become more complicated than a case where an interposer built from a related-art resin material is formed.
For instance, when a multilayer structure—into which wiring (the conductive material) for use in mounting elements is stacked into layers—is formed from a semiconductor substrate, processes for forming the wiring (the conductive material) become more complicated when compared with those employed in the case where a resin material is used.
When the processes for manufacturing an interposer are complicated as mentioned above, manufacturing cost increases, and a concern about an increase in manufacturing cost and there arises a decrease in reliability of wiring of an interposer to be formed.
Specifically, the above practical problems arise in the case where a structure—in which wiring (a conductive material) of an interposer enabling mounting of electronic elements or having electronic elements mounted thereon is stacked into layers—is formed using a semiconductor substrate.